gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oberon
Oberon, also known as Lord Oberon, is the leader of the Children of Oberon. He currently resides on Avalon with his wife, Queen Titania and the Avalon Clan. Personality Unlike all human magic-users and most of the Third Race, he does not need targets of his magic to see or hear him for it to be effective. Even with reduced power, or when physically weakened, he is still a very powerful and formidable opponent. Because of such power, he tends to be very arrogant, impudent, and very short-tempered, although he has shown a generous and noble side to himself and is willing to compromise. History Oberon was the son of Queen Mab. He eventually overthrew his supposedly insane mother, but no details of their power struggle are known, although Mab did supposedly not die. http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=18 Oberon was once married to Lady Titania, but her frivolous actions caused them to separate for many centuries. As a means of her and the rest of the Third Race to "learn humility", Oberon passed an edict expelling all of his people from Avalon until the time of "The Gathering", a time when they all would return to Avalon, and then left himself. What he did during this time is unknown. Oberon has two children with Titania, one male and one female, and fathered at least two sons with mortal women: Merlin and an unknown changeling boy. http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=18 When Oberon returned to Avalon as a prelude to the Gathering and at the behest of the Weird Sisters, he discovered that "his island" had been occupied by the Avalon Clan of Gargoyles. Disturbed by this, he attempted to remove them, but was thwarted by his wife Titania, the gargoyle Goliath and an iron bell forged by Elisa Maza, Tom the Guardian and Princess Katharine. Following this, he remarried Titania (now much matured) and proclaimed that the Avalon Clan were his new palace guards and that the magic of his children would not affect any of their clan. Ill Met By Moonlight His motives and behavior are often amoral and hypocritical at best. While he was generous enough in sparing the Avalon Clan their lives and allowed them to stay on Avalon, his impudence and short temper contradicted his own edict of staying out of human affairs such as when he assisted his wife Titania in attempting to kidnap David Xanatos' son, Alexander, to Avalon. In the process, he battled Goliath for the second time violating another edict of his that his magic would not affect him or his clan.The Gathering Upon returning to Avalon following the battle, he made a thinly veiled threat at the Manhattan Clan, leaving his relationship with him and Goliath and his clans open to question in the future as to whether or not he is a friend or foe. Characteristics Oberon is the most powerful of the Third Race, except for his mother Queen Mab, and even then, he was still able to overthrow her. He possesses considerable authority over Avalon, and can order its trees and rocks to attack intruders; he had this ability even when temporarily weakened by Titania during his battle with Goliath, Angela, and Gabriel. He also possesses many other great powers, too numerous to mention. Like all of the Third Race, however, he is vulnerable to iron; when struck in the chest by Petros Xanatos' iron-tipped harpoon, he was temporarily withered into a gaunt, elderly figure. Oberon is an arrogant figure, who does whatever he pleases and will not tolerate interference with his plans. But he is not a complete tyrant. He forbade his subjects to meddle in the lives of mortals out of comparative maturity, and although he himself does not always live up to such standards himself, he still takes them fairly seriously. He can be generous to his adversaries (as when he not only permitted the Avalon Clan to remain on his island in the end, but even made it his guard of honor), and does abide by the letter of his law, if not always the spirit of it. His attitude towards mortals is one of fully aware superiority; he responds to their behavior often with a sense of fascinated (and detached) curiosity, although if they defy him, he quickly loses his temper. While Oberon, like all of the Third Race, can alter his appearance at will, his "regular form" is that of a tall, haughty, aristocratic figure in royal garb, with white hair, blue skin, and "elvish" features. Alongside being Merlin's father by a human woman, Oberon has also become the father of a son and daughter by Titania. We know nothing more about them than that at present, however. He also fathered another child upon a human woman: the little Indian boy over whom he and Titania quarreled in A Midsummer Night's Dream, though we do not know at present how accurate Shakespeare's portrayal of this quarrel was in the Gargoyles Universe. Powers and abilities Oberon is one of the most powerful individuals in the Gargoyle series. Only Queen Mab's power is greater than his. But still he was able to overthrow her. (And maybe Titania is as powerful as he is, although she usually stays in the background.) He has displayed a vast repertoire of magical powers, such as: *Flying *Shape-shifting *Conjuration *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Super-strength *Spellcasting *Hypnosis *Energy Blasts *Power-stripping *Reality-bending *Animating inanimate objects *Enchanting *Casting Illusions *Moving at lightning-speed (maybe only over short distances) *Energy absorption (lightning to grow to immense size) *Fast regeneration *To let others falling into sleep with a look *Conjuring objects *Control over the forces of Avalon *Creating strong gusts of wind (through hand moving and blow) *Sensing Titania (and maybe other fairies) *Penetrating through solid matter *Turn someone into glass by touch *Freezing *Re-changing others *Melting objects *Reflecting energy shield *High resistance to physically injury *Reflecting energy blasts by hand Greg Weisman revealed that Oberon can do anything he can imagine. The only limits to his powers are the common weakness of all fairies to iron and the laws Oberon made. Spells * "Branch and root, twig and vine, strike with your master's wrath divine!" * "Lake of fire heed my say! Seize, with hands of flame, my prey!" * "Let frozen rain be your bane!" Quotes *"We are minded to be generous. You may have one hour to remove yourselves from Our domain." *"We are Oberon, Lord of the Third Race, ruler of Avalon. This Lady is Titania, Our once and future queen. We have returned to claim our own. And if intruders do not leave Our realm, then they may stay as part of it." *"Dare you try to make me look foolish, mortals?! On your heads, be it!" *"And so the hunt is over. Time to claim my wife." *"We are not without a heart, child. You may have one hour to say goodbye to your son, before We come back and take him to Avalon forever." *"I want the boy and I want him now!" *"Finally, all the nuisances have been eliminated." *"Do you really think a stone fist will stop me, human?" *"You are eternally banished from Avalon, Puck, never again will you sample its paradise. We strip you of all your powers, save you are protecting or teaching the boy." *"Come, my queen. Never before have I so badly desired departure." References *Wikipedia Appearances Category:Children of Oberon Category:Magic Category:Magic-wielders Category:Magical Creatures Category:Villains Category:Former Enemies